


home is where the heart is

by OnyxIsNotOverdramatic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied Logicality, Kinda, M/M, but whatever imma stop rambling now lol, food mention/cooking mention, glow in the dark star thingies, he so pure ;-;, i love my soft bois, idk if it counts as fluff, idk lol, it's not that fluffy, logan is soft boi, logan likes space, mainly fluff(?), my childs r best childs, patton is concerned for logan, patton is soft too, smol angst at the beginning, space, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic/pseuds/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic
Summary: Logan never really felt comfortable anywhere, really. He always felt... out of place. Different. He wanted to fit in, truly he did, but he just couldn’t. He would’ve just accepted it as such and buried the pain, but... strangely, he felt at home when he was with Patton.crap summary, might be part of a series of stories, tell me if u want me to idk
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> yo so if yall want this to be part of a series lemme know, thank  
> have a nice day/night!!

* * *

Logan laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His hands fidgeted from their place folded on his chest. His eyes traced the small patterns in the plaster on his ceiling, finding constellations, his thoughts racing like shooting stars, as fast as they come before they were replaced by the next, each fizzing out and dying. He felt... numb. He didn't feel like getting up. 

He knew the others might be concerned, but he reasoned that Virgil would be busy, Patton would be baking, Roman would be in a creative frenzy, and he didn't even know what the others would be doing. He was relatively sure that whatever it was, it wouldn’t be bothering him. Hopefully, at least. He didn't need a reminder of how different he was from them. He knew that they knew it as well. They were so fluent and natural at expressing and displaying and feeling emotion, whereas he was never quite able to. He was too withdrawn, uptight, cold, robotic to be like them. He didn’t understand why they even bothered trying to include him anymore, mainly Patton at this point if he were honest. 

He sighed, pushing himself up slowly with his arms, staying there for a second before tiredly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. He looked around his room, analyzing it, categorizing everything. The whiteboard hung on the far wall on the left side of the room, with the smaller corkboard and calendar beside it, with some posters of various scientists and inspirational messages like you would find in a classroom decorating the rest of the free space on the wall. The whiteboard had equations, reminders, random thoughts, etc. scrawled in a neat hand all over it. The calendar was full of dates and events, all neatly written and organized, the past days crossed out with a small ‘x’ in the corner of that dates box. 

On the wall opposite his bed, there was a quaint dresser with a small mirror hanging above it. In the drawers, he knew, were various articles of clothing, folded exactly and color-coded. On the right wall, there was a massive bookshelf, covering it from ceiling to floor, corner to corner, filled with books, all of which he had read at least once. Beside his bed on the right, there was a comfortable rocking chair, with a nightstand beside it with a lamp for late-night reading. On the nightstand was a book, a bookmark sticking out of it, holding his place. 

On the left side of his bed was a writing desk, with notebooks and writing binders covering its surface and filling the small shelf below it. Some were worn and old, while others were shiny and new, all filled with paper. He had a small sketchbook, where he would draw still-lifes of various things, doodles of space-inspired imagery and notes showing various layers of dissections he had done and seen. On the floor, covering the wooden floorboards, was a large, dark blue rug, with stars and supernovas and constellations marked on it. 

Above his bed on the wall were more posters, these of space, maps of the sky, constellations, and others filling his wall with galaxies, taking him places he couldn’t quite go, as well as some of the small, glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. They also spanned his ceiling, in places so that they made actual constellations that he would trace at night to help him sleep, the familiar names of the stars comforting him, easing him into a blissful slumber. 

He smiled sadly, before looking with apprehension at his door. He knew he would have to leave at some point. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for possible confrontation in the outside area before he heard a cheery knock at his door. He jumped, startled, his glasses sliding down his nose. He hastily pushed them up, standing up quickly as he heard another knock at his door. 

He already knew it was Patton, the enthusiasm of the knock just below Roman’s, and far above Virgil’s. He hurried to the door, opening it, looking at the beaming man in front of him. He raised his eyebrow before saying, “Salutations, Patton. What do you need? I was busy.” 

Patton chuckled guiltily, chirping, “Oh, sorry buddy!! I was just wondering if you wanted to help cook dinner!! You haven’t been eating with us a whole bunch recently.” Patton frowned worriedly, tilting his head at Logan like a curious puppy. Logan felt a strange warmness in his chest, fluttering slightly. He felt… cared for, almost. 

He cleared his throat, nodding distractedly. “Yes, that sounds adequate. I apologize for not being present for the majority of the meals, I’ve been rather preoccupied.” Patton clucked his tongue disapprovingly, declaring, “Well, you still need food!! Come on, let’s go!! To the kitchen!!” 

He turned on his heel walking with a pep in his step towards the kitchen. Logan started after him, jolting in surprise before rushing to catch up. Logan couldn’t help but smile gently in amusement and happiness at the care that Patton displayed, though he’d never admit it. 

Home is where the heart is, right?


End file.
